


Dangerous Obsessions

by hikari100



Series: The Cosmic Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Reality/Timeline, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Canonical Character Death, Claiming, Clothes Fetishization, D/s, Double Penetration, Emotional Themes, Endearments, Feminine Harry, Feminine Terms for Males, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gags, Gender Themes, Gentleness, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Harry, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jewelry, Language, Latex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mind Control, Molly Weasley Bashing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Original Characters - Freeform, Pampering, Physical Disability, Possessive Behavior, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seduction, Sensory Overload, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Touching, Yaoi, childlike characteristics, magical themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Discovering the truth about his past, a furious and heartbroken Harry Potter abandons the magical world and disappears into the normal one; escaping to America. There, he meets the love of his life; Adrian Smith. But, is everything as he assumes?





	1. It All Begins

_Gringotts  
May 5, 1998_

_The hollow green eyes of one Harry Potter, was staring numbly at the sneering goblin before him; a single parchment paper was being held loosely in his hands. Alright, Harry knew that he was taking one serious gamble by coming to Gringotts, especially after his break in some time ago. After all, goblins did not take to thieves very well. But, it wasn't like he had much of a choice, now did he...?_

_Anyway, Harry had always wondered if there was more to his family then what the public knew. He had thought it was quite strange that the public knew quite a bit about his family, and yet, he had to weasel out what little he knew from his teachers or those who personally knew his parents. So, it was with great relief that Bill Weasley (thank heavens that man was a Curse Breaker!), had told him that he should get a blood and inheritance test done. The fact that he hadn't, may come across to the goblins as an insult._

_There was a bit of a problem.  
The break in._

_Hey, it was thanks to that stupid bint, Bellatrix Lestrange, that he had to break in, in the first place! When he found out just how far Tom Riddle (or Voldemort as he preferred) was willing to go to stay alive, had greatly horrified him. How could anyone, sane or not, violate their soul in such a manner? Harry shuddered as he remembered how he felt about these 'soul shards', those feelings only grew stronger when they found out that Hufflepuff's Cup (which was being guarded by Bellatrix) was located inside the Lestrange Vault._

_Hence, why they broke in.  
Didn't help that they used a dragon to escape._

_Somehow, Harry was able to pacify the goblins rage with the return of Gryffindor's sword...that, and the loss of some vaults. When he heard that, he knew that he needed those tests;_ **now** _. And so, through a set of complicated potions and three vials of blood loss, Harry received a full medical history, and he couldn't believe what he was reading._

**Test Results**  
Name: Hadrian James Potter  
Born: July 31, 1980 11:59:59 pm  
Age: Seventeen  
Hair: Dirty Brown-Black  
Eyes: Emerald Green  
Status: Alive  
Race: Half-Blood

Family  
Charleus Damien Potter (August 5, 1909 - May 10, 1979)  
Dorea Ariana Black (December 3, 1909 - May 10, 1979)  
ames Charleus Potter (March 27, 1960 - October 31, 1981)  
Lily Rosa Evans (January 30, 1960 - October 31, 1981)  
Petunia Marie Evans (May 10, 1958 - ) **Squib**  
Vernon Aaron Dursley (April 5, 1956 - ) **Muggle**  
Dudley Jonathan Dursley (June 22, 1980 - ) **Squib**  
Harold Evans (August 10, 1917 - June 25, 1976)  
Iris Evans neé unknown (June 26, 1916 - June 25, 1976)

Injuries  
Bruised Cheek: Two, Three, Four, Five  
Skull Fracture: Four, Six, Eight  
Burns: Five, Seven, Nine  
Broken Arm (Left): Four, Six, Nine  
Broken Arm (Right): Five, Seven  
Rib Fractures: Five, Seven, Nine, Ten  
Broken Leg (Left): Six  
Organ Failure: Six, Ten, Thirteen, Sixteen  
Malnutrition: Ongoing

Potions, Spells and Charms  
Intelligence Dampener  
Personality Alteration  
Poor Sight Hex  
Hatred Hex, Keyed To: Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, Slytherins, Dark Arts  
Sanguis Nomen - Failed  
Obedience Potion; Keyed To: Vernon Dursley, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley  
Loyalty Potion/Compulsion; Keyed To: Albus Dumbledore, Weasleys, Hermione Granger  
Love Potion; Keyed To: Ginerva Weasley and Cho Chang  
Memory Charm: Five, Seven, Nine, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Fourteen, Fifteen, Sixteen  
Magic Leech: 50% to Albus Dumbledore

Blocks  
Intelligence: 40%  
Magic Core: 80%  
Creature Blood: 100%

Contracts  
Tri-Wizard Tournament: Completed  
Marriage Contract to Ginerva Weasley: Illegal  
Soul Piece: Tom Marvolo Riddle **Purged**

Vaults  
Potter: Paternal  
Black: Paternal/Blood Bound  
Slytherin: Right of Conquest  
Fola Scáth Dóiteáin: Maternal

_His green eyes narrowed dangerously as he further scanned the results on the vaults. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised by the Potter and Black ones; he always felt a kinship with Sirius (this just confirmed things). But, the Slytherin and whatever this Fola one?_

_Now,_ that _was a surprise._

_But this..._

**_How dare they!_ **

_It would seem that Albus Dumbledore's greed knew no bounds. Just days after his parents death, the old goat started helping himself to what wasn't his. Hundreds, if not thousands of gold had been slowly drained from the Potter vault, and being transferred to Dumbledore's personal vault, and gradually to Vernon Dursley, Molly Weasley (and her two youngest brats), Hermione Granger and to the 'Bird Fund' over the last sixteen years. Not only was gold taken out, but family heirlooms were also removed and delivered to Dumbledore, Weasley and even Granger on Dumbledork's order. Even jewels and many of the Potter books were taken out. He was livid when he saw that the family Grimoire and his parents wedding rings, were among the stolen items._

_As if sensing something, Harry looked up; only to see the goblin holding out a clawed hand, and he realized what the goblin wanted. Gritting his teeth, Harry handed it over and was trying to calm his magic down. The goblin read the results to himself, before scowling as he looked up with impossibly dark eyes. "Well," The goblin said in a grim tone. "It seems we at Gringotts owes you an apology." Harry raised an eyebrow, but wisely kept silent. His eyes suddenly burned a crimson red as darkness bled into his sclera; before a cruel smile crossed his lips. His smile promised absolute pain for whomever would piss him off, and he knew that the goblins could help him with that._

_Albus Dumbledore..._

**_You are so fucking screwed._ **

.-.-.-.

_It had taken the goblins a while to set up the ritual chamber so that he could finally be purged of every tainted item; and boy, did it hurt like a bitch. Harry could liken the pain to be several notches above the Cruciatus; and he didn't think that was even possible. Thankfully, after that painful hour, Harry Potter was finally free of all of the tainted potions and spells. And for the first time in his life, his magic and his mind, were his own. Despite his aching muscles, things weren't over yet. It would take the goblins quite some time to recover all of the stolen money and personal items. During this time, no doubt the Ministry or his so-called 'friends', would be looking for him; and perhaps in a violent manner? It was advise that he go under, disappear for the time being. Well, at least until things died down, anyway._

_And who knows how long that'll be?_

_Looking over an assessment of homes that his family had; which were scattered among the world, the goblin did find one in particular that was owned by the Fola clan. It was a small cabin out in the middle of nowhere in America; just on the outskirts of a little town, towards a forest. And as for the name of this place?_

_Alamos Town._


	2. The Journey of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has come to Alamos Town, choosing to go into hiding. After all, it would take the Goblins some time to recover the stolen items. While living under a new name, Harry does his best to recover from the war, only to run into someone who makes his heart race. Just who is this Adrian Johnson?

_Alamos Town  
May 10, 1998_

**_So this is it...huh?_ **

_Harry looked up, adjusting his bag as he did so. The cabin in question was actually quite nice looking. While only a story tall, it was rather large. Thick, luscious grass surrounded the cabin, with grand trees shielding the building from the blazing sun, and various bushes were scattered around the perimeter. And from what he could see, there was a forest just some feet behind the cabin; a forest that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest._

_Taking a deep breath, he strode forward, and he took a hold of the wooden knob; before hesitating. Each window was protected by a dark emerald curtain, and to Harry, it felt like he was being watched. But that was silly, as there was no one for several miles. However, this feeling could simply be a remnant from the war._

**_I'm imagining things._ **

_Shaking his head, Harry turned the knob, and the door slid open with a soft click. Sighing, he stepped in, before the door closed behind him without warning. Jumping, he shifted in unease, greenish-blue eyes traveling around with weariness. Harry wondered if there was some kind of ward that he may have accidentally triggered, but that thought fled his mind as he saw the interior._

_Oh wow._

_Sure enough, it was quite spacious on the inside; being separated into various rooms. He could see that there was a small and cozy kitchen, a living room/den, a rather nice looking bedroom and of course, a bathroom. Setting his bag down, Harry decided to take a more closer look at each room. First up, the kitchen. What? Despite his cruel relatives, Harry_ did _enjoy cooking. The kitchen was set up with a gas stove; a fact that greatly pleased him, and it had been nestled in between a little cluster of wooden counters. Several shelving cabinets lined the wall, and the fridge was of the latest models. Checking it, Harry was pleased to see that it was fully stocked, as were the cabinets. Good, he didn't have to go shopping._

_The living room, which also had a den merged with it. There was a cushy couch and chair, a coffee table, an antique style floor lamp, and just off to the right of the couch, was a large antique looking writing desk; a desk holding several recognizable items. Of course, there was a big cushy black chair sitting by the desk. As for the room, he could see that it was walled off by a decorative straw-woven curtain. There was a bed with fluffy cream colored blankets and cushy white pillows, a simple nightstand and of course, a dresser. He was amused to see a single crystal vase, sitting upon the nightstand; carrying a beautiful blue rose._

_All-in-all, it was cozy.  
He liked it._

_Smiling, Harry went back for his bag; reminding himself that this was a new start. He reminded himself that he needed to keep to his new identity that the goblins had forged for him. He was no longer Harry James Potter._

_But Anam Dorcha Áilleacht._

.-.-.-.  
 **One Month Later**

_Anam sighed, gathering his things as he silently grumbled to himself. He had been living here for a month already, and it was only just now that he was running low on food; and he had been planning on making his infamous spaghetti. Unfortunately, most of the seasonings that he needed, he didn’t have enough of them._

_Hence, his unexpected shopping trip.  
Oh well._

_Shaking his head, Anam pulled out the map of the town, making note of where the single grocery store was, before pocketing it once more. After checking to make sure that he had everything; a list of what was needed, including the funds, Anam headed out for the store. Unknown to him, he was about to run into someone_ very _special._

**(...)**

**_Let's see..._ **

_Aman bit his lip, as he looked his list over; pushing the cart ahead as he did so. He was still getting used to the different slang (why did Americans have to be so confusing?). Hm, well, seeing as how he was in the vegetable section; he needed to pick some onion and green pepper. Seeing some particularly large onion bulbs, Aman reached out for one, when out of nowhere, a much larger hand was suddenly over his._

_What the - ?_

_Aman looked up, startled when he met the surprised eyes of another man; who was about a year or two older than himself. Aman casually looked him over, his eyes carefully taking in the man's features; and he found himself liking in what he was seeing. The man was fairly tall, broad shouldered and built very much like an athlete. Thick, wavy honey brown curls framed an elegantly sharp face, a slightly upturned nose, full lips and almond shaped golden brown eyes. His white beater, jean vest and darkly colored shorts; did nothing to hide his sleek muscles. Aman was embarrassed to find that he was blushing._

_"Well, hello there," The man purred, his lips curling slightly into smirk. Aman flushed deeply, and as he pulled his hand back, he was stunned when the man took his hand and placed a gentle kiss. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear." Aman's flush deepened, his face resembling a cherry with how much he was blushing._

**_What's wrong with me?_ **

_Aman was confused, as he had never felt like this before. Well, sure there was the whole thing with Ginny; but that had been artificial due to a Love Potion. And since he was currently clean, this meant that his emotions were the real deal. Oh, how was he to deal with this?_

_"My name, angel," The man continued, earning another blush from Aman. "Is Adrian Johnson." His eyes bore down into Aman's aquamarine eyes. "And may I enquire as to what your name is?" Again, Aman felt his face heat up, and it was a wonder how he hadn't passed out yet. "A-Aman," He stammered, looking down. Adrian was smiling as he looked Aman over himself._

.-.-.-.

_Aman stood in his little bathroom, gazing numbly at his reflection. Thanks to the emotional actions of his disgusting relatives, Aman wasn't sure if anyone; much less a guy like Adrian, would ever be interested in. In his mind's eye, he saw a small, skinny waif of a boy with dull, nearly gray tinted skin, sunken eyes, dingy and thin locks, and decidedly bony limbs. In reality, Aman was quite the beauty. While petite, he had an effeminate appearance with soft features, plump lips, and long, dark eyelashes framing cat-like aquatic eyes. His newly dyed auburn locks fell around his face in thick waves, giving him a more youthful look. His once famous scar was nothing more than a pale, silvery mark. A fact that he was rather grateful for._

_He touched a cheek, eyes dark and disturbed.  
Surely Adrian would never go for someone like him?_

.-.-.-.

_Surprisingly enough, Adrian was a self-studied scientist. His speciality was genetics, and that covered pretty much every living being out there. Of course, since Aman was forced to drop his normal schooling (thank you Hogwarts for that - note the sarcasm!), and he had no clue as to what Adrian was talking about. Only, Adrian found his cluelessness adorable; much to Aman's embarrassment._

_Adrian was quite sweet on Aman, finding the younger male fascinating as he had never seen someone with Aman's features. Aman was truly one of a kind, and Adrian was attracted to the rare and beautiful As he grew closer, so did his longing for the petite beauty._

_Yessss..._

_As Aman leaned into him, snuggling up to the older male, Adrian made his decision then and there. Somehow, the beauty that was Aman, would become his. His in mind, body_ and _soul._

_So he swears._


	3. Precious Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years have passed since coming to Alamos Town, and Aman/Harry has fallen hard. And now, on his twenty-first birthday, Aman is in for a rare treat. Adrian Johnson plans on claiming Aman for good. By the way, whatever happened with the investigation that the goblins had been doing on his behalf...?
> 
> Oh-oh. Looks like Adrian has a secret of his own.

**July 31, 2001  
Alamos Town**

Busy with preparations for an important event, twenty-three-old Adrian Johnson was nervous. This was a very important date for him, for you see, today was his boyfriend of three years; Aman Dorcha Áilleacht, birthday. Today, Aman was turning twenty-one; and Adrian wanted it to be special. There was something else, that Adrian was planning. Tonight, he would make Aman forever his.

Just a matter of time.

.-.-.-.

Aman looked his room over, checking to make sure that he had everything that he needed for the night. He still couldn’t believe that the past three years had happened to him; it all felt like a dream. Adrian Johnson was a good looking man, a fact that Aman wasn't afraid to admit to. Aman was attracted to the older male, and that attraction had only grown over the years.

He absentmindedly reached up to his neck, his hand grasping at a necklace. This had been a gift from the year before. It was a shimmering icy blue crystal wrapped around with genuine, thin strands of pure silver; connected to a delicate silver chain. Aman had been touched by the gift, and had yet to take it off. Yes, it may sound silly, but Aman really liked the gift; it was the first true gift that he could remember receiving. Well...except for his late owl, Hedwig. 

Gods, he missed that owl.

Shaking his head, Aman decided that he was good as ready. So, he grabbed a thin green coat and headed out the door. However, as Aman left his home, a single, grand owl flew in through an opened window; dropping a single envelope onto a table, before flying out once more. And soon, the cabin was silent once more.

.-.-.-.  
**8:30 pm**

Aman smiled softly; lowering his fork. This had been a pleasant surprise. Adrian had cooked a wonderful dinner of a simple broth, grilled steak (which was juicy and tender) and tender baked potatoes. Although, he learned that he wasn't much for alcohol, as the red wine that was provided was alright, just a bit bitter for his taste. "I can't believe that you did all of this," Aman said softly, his cheeks pink. Adrian reached out and gently grasped Aman's hands. "I wanted this night to be special for you," He told the embarrassed male. Aman's cheeks turned a darker shade, as he shyly looked down. Adrian chuckled softly, oh, Aman was just too adorable with his reactions.

_Now's my chance_ , Adrian thought with impish glee. "Aman," He began, his voice soft and gentle. "I wanted to try something tonight," Aman looked up with curiosity. "That is, if it's alright with you." Aman tilted his head, wondering what Adrian was up to. Unfortunately, for Aman, that is; during his so-called 'Occlumency' lessons, had really did a number on his shields. The battering of his shields and the near overdose of potions, had left him dangerously vulnerable to certain conditions.

Like tonight, for example.

"What is it?" Aman asked slowly, feeling a slight unease trickling down his spine. Adrian smiled, his eyes sparkling with child like glee. "I like to try some sleep hypnosis," He piped up as Aman raised an eyebrow, and Adrian snorted. "Don't think that I'm not aware of your sleeping habits, Aman," He pointed out, causing Aman to turn red.

Oops.

**_Didn't think he would notice that._ **

Well, despite the different laws of MACUSA, the American Ministry of Magic, there was _still_ the Statue of Secrecy. And since Adrian was a pure no-maj; in other words, no magic, Aman was unable to tell him about his past. How he was forced to fight in a damn war against a deranged man with father issues, or how an old coot with delusions of grandeur had pretty much ruined any chances that Aman may have had at a normal life.

Nope.

He was not in the mood to be arrested, thank you very much!

Due to the fact that Aman had been right in the center of everything; as well as the torture under his relatives and Death Eaters, it was no wonder he was having nightmares. It wasn't easy to overcome seventeen years of abusive conditioning and the nearly four years of the Second Wizarding War...

Damn.

"Adrian," Aman said after awhile, his head lowered slightly. "You don't know if it'll work." He looked up wearily. "Hypnosis has never worked for anyone." Adrian pouted, sulking a bit. "Please?” He pleaded. "I just want to help you, Aman," He continued with a huff. Aman's face colored violently, causing him to look down once more. After awhile, Aman sighed. Inwardly he was nervous, but deep down, he knew that Adrian wouldn't hurt him. There was even a hint filtering through his doubt, a hint of longing. Well, what did he have to lose?

"Alright."

Wait - what?

Adrian perked up, sitting just a bit straighter in his seat. Had Aman said what he thought he did? Aman looked up, his cheeks decidedly red. "I'll do it," He murmured. Adrian grinned, his eyes brightening over the fact that his lover agreed to his little experiment. Getting up, he walked over to the hallway closet, and reaching inside; he pulled out a beautifully wrapped present. Aman tilted his head, curious as Adrian then handed the gift over to him. It was wrapped rather nicely in shimmering, dark blue paper and tied up with silver silk. 

"Can you please change into this?"

...huh?

**(...)**

Holding the gift, Aman went into the hallway bathroom to change. He sat down on the toilet, before proceeding to unwrap the package. As the soft paper and silk fell to the floor, Aman felt his face heat up as he held the 'gift' up. Oh my, where did Adrian get something like this?! The gift in question, was definitely something that he wasn't used to seeing, that was for sure. It was some kind of snug looking bodysuit. He saw that it was made from the softest of materials, shaded the darkest of greens, and the fact that it was deprived of sleeves and legs. Blinking, he saw that there was a pair of detachable sleeves, that went with the suit. Swallowing thickly, Aman took a deep breath; knowing that he had already agreed to Adrian's plea. He had to go through with his promise.

**_Hopefully, no one else sees this._ **

.-.-.-.

 

Hearing the door opening once more, Adrian looked up and his lips curled into a sly smile, his eyes hungrily drinking in the sight of Aman. Aman was shifting on his feet, shyly looking down. Instead of his silk black shirt and gray slacks, Aman was now wearing his present. The bodysuit clung to his slender frame, almost like a second skin. The shiny dark green stood out against his fair skin, and it looked good on him. The detachable sleeves were carefully tied in place, allowing the droopy cloth to partially hide his small hands; and his necklace sparkled around his slender neck.

Yummy.

His grin widening, Adrian was on his feet and strode forward, before he was capturing Aman's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. Aman groaned, leaning into Adrian; his eyes closing as he hummed. Alright, he could get used to this. After awhile, Adrian took a step back; admiring the darkening of Aman's eyes and swollen lips. "You look absolutely perfect, love," He told the embarrassed male, earning another beautiful blush. _Just one last thing_ , Adrian decided as he hurried into his room. He returned moments later, but this time, carrying what Aman recognized as a circlet. The circlet, much like his necklace, was spun of pure silver. To his curiosity, the same icy blue crystal was embedded in said circlet. Aman looked up, his aquamarine eyes wide as Adrian calmly placed the circlet on him.

"There we go."

Adrian took a step back.  
Oh yes, time for step two.

Taking Aman's hand, Adrian lead him over to the couch; allowing the younger male to sink into the cushy pillows. Aman was just confused, tilting his head as Adrian pulled out a different kind of necklace. There, dangling from a delicate golden chain, was a sparkling amethyst crystal. Oh, was this what Adrian was planning on using? Keeping quiet, Aman watched as Adrian gently swung the gem before him. While this was happening, Adrian didn't exactly speak, but made some odd crooning noises. "All you have to do, Aman," Adrian's soft words broke through the crooning. "Is relax." Adrian was smiling, his words giving back to that odd crooning. Aman inwardly frowned, his vision blurring for a moment as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over him. 

**_What's wrong with me?_ **

Aman shook his head, feeling oddly tired. Huh, maybe there was something to this whole sleep hypnosis thing. Unfortunately, for Aman, his eyes were beginning to turn colors. Slowly, his aquatic eyes were fading to an icy blue as a purple ring was forming around his cloudy pupils. And unknown to him, as the darkness consumed his vision, his necklace was pulsing with a soft purplish aura. Some time later, Adrian finally lowered the gem, wondering if his trick had worked. "Can you hear me, angel?" He called, reaching down for Aman; whose head had drooped slightly. Although, his necklace was still pulsing; much to Adrian's curiosity. However, as Adrian reached down, he heard a soft rumble from Aman.

**"Y...yes...master..."**

Oh?

Stopping, Adrian was thoughtful as he looked down at his lover. "Can you look up for me, little one?" Slowly, Aman's head lifted; revealing his now pale, icy blue orbs; a thin purple ring circling the now milky gray pupils. His necklace, the crystal, was pulsing in rhythm with his heart. Adrian looked him over, before grinning widely. "Oh, how I longed for this moment," He purred. Pleased with his work, Adrian returned to his room for some much needed materials, but not before telling Aman to stay. It took a bit, but he was able to gather everything, and brought it out to the living room; where Aman was.

Adrian carefully set the bag of goodies down, before he was pulling out the items in question. Hm, he supposed that it was a good thing that Aman was under, as some of these would most likely set him into a panic attack. He smirked, his eyes casually traveling over to where Aman was sitting, and chuckled softly. Shaking his head, Adrian turned back to what he was doing. As the last goodie was placed on the table, Adrian took a moment for himself. His eyes traveled over the surface, taking in every last detail. He truly was grateful for Aman's agreement, now to make this night _really_ special.

There was an assortment of colorful and flavorful lubes, a few vials of brightly colored liquids, and several sexual toys of dubious nature. There was a metal ring that was big enough to fit into someone’s mouth, a large black rubber plug complete with ridges (designed for the ultimate comfort); and of course a silver ring that was attached to a thin harness, complete with a shiny silver rod topped with a sparkling emerald.

Perfect.

But first...

"You're beautiful, my angel," Adrian said softly as Aman tilted his head; his pinks turning a light pink. "But, you're not there, not yet." He smiled lovingly, one hand caressing Aman's cheek. "Please lay back, love." Aman was silent as he leaned back; eyes blank as he calmly watched his master. Adrian looked pleased, nodding to himself before he reached down to the table; but this time, his hand slid to _underneath_ the table. For you see, cleverly hidden by the files and paperwork, were some tubing that he had kept; just for this night. Straightening himself up, Adrian took three vials (green, soft purple, and a light pink), a syringe for each vial, and some of the tubing. He began to slid the vial into each syringe, carefully attaching the tubing to said syringe. 

He took the soft purple one, and reached out to Aman. There was a thin strap just under the suit's collar; just big enough for the vial. Adrian carefully attached it to the strap. Soon, the needle was sliding into his chest. The second vial; the light pink (which was needless), was strapped to his waist. And so, the tubing was carefully slid into his passage. And the final vial; the green one, was strapped to his collar, allowing the needle to slid into his spinal cord. Moments later, the contents were filtering into his bloodstream.

Hm...

_What else can I do?_

Grinning, Adrian reached for the plug and one of the lubes. Opening up a brightly red-and-pink tube, the scent of candied strawberries filled the air. Humming, he generously coated the toy, before turning to Aman once more. Smiling, he knelt down, and gently pried Aman's legs apart; of course, his precious angel was silent, simply watching with those eerie eyes. Adrian's eyes were bright as he recalled the secrets of the suit, and here was another. The suit had been specially modified just for Aman. Adrian reached out and rubbed at a delightfully hidden hole among the suit, his fingers sliding in and right into his lover's hot passage. Seems the pink vial was doing its work, as the younger male was becoming quite wet down here. And it was only going to get better.

Grinning, he slid the toy into that sweet heat. It was quite fascinating, really. Watching how that large toy was practically swallowed by his little love. Until finally, the smallest part of the toy was being clenched by his lover. Now, to make sure his love's new toy didn't escape. He pulled out a dung needle and thread from his pocket and made quick work by sewing the suit's hole shut; effectively keeping the toy snuggled inside Aman. While Aman didn't talk, he could definitely feel what was happening to his body. 

It felt...nice.

Aman's body seemed to be in a continuous cycle of surging heat. He whimpered, as his body flared; the heat coursing through him. Aman felt his suit suddenly tighten as his master was busy doing something down...there. And ever so slowly, his hardening cock was sliding through _another_ hidden slit in the suit; standing at attention.

Perfect.

Adrian pulled back with a grin, seeing how his concoctions were bringing his little love's body to life. Oh, Aman was taking to his treatments so wonderfully. Hm, there was still something missing to his love. Adrian blinked before realization dawned on him.

Of course!

He looked back to the table, before he picked up the ring with the harness. "Now for the final touch," He said with a gleeful smile. Adrian then turned back to Aman, his eyes dark, and his grin hungry. Humming once more, Adrian knelt down, and gently slid the cold ring around Aman's hard shaft. The metal felt good against his heated flesh; the metal chains easily sliding and moulding against his cock. Adrian then slid the rod into the slit; teasing his pet, earning a low, broken moan in return. At long last, Adrian stepped back and took a look at his work.

Aman laid out on his couch, a dark haze over his empty eyes; panting heavily as his legs were spread out. His trussed up shaft stood at attention, the green gem standing out against his dark suit. The vials were still pumping their concoctions into him, and by now, there was some rather noticeable changes. His hips were starting to take on a more curvier tone, and even his chest was looking different. Even through the suit, his nipples were becoming more tender as the flesh was becoming plumper. His features were taking on a softer, more feminine tone. Aman was squirming slightly, a clear sign that his toy was nudging him in all of the right places.

...hm?

"Oh kitten," Adrian purred as Aman whimpered, his head turning slightly as he looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I suppose now is a good time to mention," His eyes bore down into Aman's. "That I _am_ aware of who you were." Adrian smiled, his eyes dark. "I believe that the _purebloods_ would refer to me as a squib?" He teased. 

That was all that was needed.

The effects of the purple concoction was finally taking hold, and Aman's body surged with overwhelming heat. Adrian watched, fascinated as Aman's own hidden bloodlines emerged. The younger male's ears began to shrink into his head as pointed cat-like ears slowly grew from his head; covered with a fine layer of silky blue-black fur. Aman shuddered violently as his nails began to lengthen slightly, curling just a bit as they became more clawlike. Silky blue-black fur was spreading and blossoming across his body; becoming lighter around certain areas, there was a soft hiss as a long, sleek tail sprouted from his spine, his cloudy pupils gaining the barest of slits, and finally, his teeth grew incredibly sharp.

My oh, my.  
An elemental neko.

Adrian groaned softly, his own lust was surging through him as the heat rushed through. He had been fighting back the urge to claim his little pet, but, he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. And so, his pants were becoming tighter and tighter with each sensual change of his pet. Aman was panting heavily as his changes finished; now a full elemental neko. The changes, unfortunately (depending on how you see it), had utterly wiped his mind. All Aman could feel was extreme heat and the absolute most delicious pleasure. He looked up tiredly, only to see that Master was watching him with dark, lustful eyes; a noticeable bulge in his pants, and Aman felt a rumble of a purr from his chest.

**_M...master...?_ **

Dazed, Aman stumbled, easily landing on his hands and knees; much like a real cat. His eyes glazed over, he crawled up to an amused Master; wrapping his arms around Master's legs, looking up with longing. Adrian grinned down at his pet, running his fingers through the silky curls, admiring how those ears twitch in his direction. Still running his fingers through his pet's locks, Adrian carefully lead the neko over to his desk and calmly sat down. Aman was kneeling at his feet, his tail swishing gently as he purred. Smiling, Adrian gestured for his pet to come forward. Aman padded up to Master, settling down between Master's legs. He tilted his head, watching as Master undid his buckle, allowing his hard cock to jut out; and Aman licked his lips.

Adrian hissed a groan as Aman's mouth wrapped around his cock; that rough tongue lapping at his slit. "Such a beautiful kitten, you are," Adrian grunted as Aman was suckling, his tongue lapping at the sweet cum. "And to think," He continued with a sigh. "You're all mine." Adrian's eyes were dark at the thought of all the possibilities that he could put his kitten through. And to think, all this took was a single promise.

"I love you...Harry Potter."

.-.-.-.

As Aman gave over to the hypnotic suggestions, magic willingly changed his very nature; thus, ending the Potter line. When his body changed, magic swept through the air; opening the letter that had been sent. It was a simple notice, telling Aman/Harry that everything had finally been taken back. And that the trials of the Dursley's, Albus Dumbledore, Cho Chang (who had been charged with attempted line theft), Hermione Granger, as well as Ronald and Ginvera, and of course their mother; Molly Weasley, had finally been completed. There was a last line left by the goblins; something ironic, if you will.

Congratulations on being free.


End file.
